1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling zoom of a digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many digital cameras offer 10×, 20×, or greater optical zooms. Optical zoom refers to a lens having a variable focal length so that a subject may be focused at a magnification of the lens. A view angle may be adjusted from standard to telephoto and from wide angle to standard.
A zoom lens has various view angles for different perspective views compared to a single-focus lens, and a large-sized view of a subject that is far away may be photographed without deteriorating image quality by using the zoom lens.
Meanwhile, digital zoom is different from optical zoom since digital zoom magnifies an image by processing the image without using a lens. Since digital zoom may magnify a portion of an image during a reproducing mode, that is, since digital zoom may be performed while reproducing an image, digital zoom may be efficiently applied while viewing the image after photographing. The ability to zoom in or out adds value to the digital camera by enabling the user of the digital camera to select the portion of the image to capture or view.